Quand les anges brisent les coeurs
by craC craK belin
Summary: [OS] DannyXMartin [deathfic] sous la pluie Danny se souvient...


**DISCLAMER: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…mais j'aurais bien voulu avoir Danny…**

**RATING: T+**

**NOTES: euh bha celle là elle m'est venu comme ça, et je l'ai écrite chez moi, et en espagnol**

**(nan je suis une élève sérieuse d'abord! XD!) donc admirez, enfin…lisez et laissez des reviews please!**

La pluie ne cesse pas, tu pose ton arme au sol et t'avance vers lui, lui montrant ainsi que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je _sais_ qu'il va tirer, je sors de ma cachette, te pousse et

PAN 

4mois plus tôt, c'est a ce moment là que j'ai commencé a ta faire la "cour", en t'envoyant des petit mots, de plus en plus hot.

Je n'ai pas caché le fait que j'étais un garçon, je sais que tu es bis.

Tu n'es pas un agent du FBI pour rien, tu a rapidement trouvé que c'était moi . Au bout de deux semaines du jeux intensif du chat et de la souris, il s'est passé quelque chose, un événement que, je crois bien, je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Nous revenions d'une missions et nos uniformes étaient pleins de boue, ainsi que nous même d'ailleurs, nous devions donc prendre une douche, j'avais un peu tardé et je pensais être seul,

J'ai donc commencé à me laver (à parce qu'on se lave dans des douches!Oô!) et j'ai sentis deux bras m'enlacer, un souffle dans ma nuque, un saxe tendu contre mes fesses, je me suis retourné à moitié surpris de te trouvé là, en face de moi.

C'est ici dans ces douches que nous l'avons fait la première fois.

J'aurais du me rendre compte dès le début que tu ne m'aimais pas, ça m'aurait éviter bien des souffrances.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble tu as même emménager chez moi, je vivais sur un petit nuages.

_Mais ne dit on pas que tout les nuages se percent un jour? _(Pour les bulles oui mais les nuages…)

Au bureau dès qu'on pouvais on s'embrassait, rendez-vous secret dans les toilettes, dans l'ascenseur…

Puis au cours d'une enquête il y a eu cette fille.

Elle te draguait, et tu y répondait, juste sous mon nez, mais je me disais que c'était pour le mettre en confiance, si j'avais sus…Dès que cette enquête a été terminé, tout a dégénérer.

Je t'ai trouvé au LIT, dans MON appartement, en train de baiser cette chienne!

Tu sais que j'ai été alcoolique! Tu le sais et pourtant…

Dès que je vous ai vu je suis reparti en courant, au premier bar je me suis arrêter et j'ai bu…

Cela faisait trois ans, six mois, 5 jour que je n'avais pas touché une goutte d'alcool et là….

Nous ne sommes restés ensemble que trois mois.

Tu es partit de mon appartement, j'ai du faire d'énorme effort pour ne pas redevenir alcoolique, et j'ai compris que depuis le début je n'étais qu'une paires de fesses comme les autres…

Je te disais "je t'aime" a longueur de temps et toi tu ne répondait jamais et pourtant j'espérais…

Je me suis senti si…"sale", après que tu m'ai quitté j'ai essayé de me suicider…j'ai échoué.

Le pire c'était au boulot devoir faire semblant que tout va bien alors que rien n'allait…

Je n'en pouvais plus, parce que je t'aimais encore…et là, aujourd'hui, il y avait ce type qui braquait une arme sur toi, la pluie qui tombe et coule de long de ton corps, je les jalousais ces gouttes, tu as bien essayé de le calmer, mais il était fou…j'ai _sentis_ qu'il allait tirer je t'ai poussé et…

Je me suis pris la balle, je me suis écroulé, tandis que d'autres agents le menottaient. Tu étais par terre, assis, un peu sonné et tu m'as vu, mon sang se mêlait a cette pluie que je jalousais quelque minute avant…

J'avais des difficulté à respirer, tu t'es approché de moi tu pleurais…

_Je te fais pleurer mon ange?_

Tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais, et j'ai su que c'était vrai, j'ai sentit tes lèvres contre les miennes, 1 fois, 2 fois, 3fois…

Tu me répétais inlassablement que tu m'aimais.

"Mon ange, ne pleure plus…Martin, mon ange!"

J'avais beau te dire d'arrêter tu as continué, j'entendais la sirène de l'ambulance, mais c'était trop tard…

Mes yeux se sont brouillé, je ne sentais plus que le froid qui me possédait, cette froideur insupportable, dernière douleur de la vie…

"Je t'aime mon ange" articulais-je en utilisant mes dernières force, et je quittais ce monde…

**FIN**

**Halalala! Une petite histoire triste! Et oui!**

**Mon ptit danny est mort! TT-TT! Trop triste!**

**J'espère comme même qu'elle vous a plus…**

**C'est rare que ce soit triste mes histoires mais…**

**Allez! Je vais continuer d'écrire!**

**CRAC!**


End file.
